


[郭麒麟] 给你给我

by DAyUNi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAyUNi/pseuds/DAyUNi
Summary: 郭麒麟 as 肃彬《少班主的德艺双馨》的结局系列女主没有原型。
Kudos: 4





	[郭麒麟] 给你给我

**Author's Note:**

> 没有现实cp.  
> 角色而已。

很久没有发文了，发一个正在写的文的番外

请配合毛老师的《给你给我》一起食用，效果更佳

《给你给我》

“如果有一天我结婚，我希望我的婚礼上放的是那首《给你给我》。”

学安坐在干爹家的四合院里，想起成名前的种种。那时候的自己刚二十出头，从东北来到喧嚣的大北京；那时候肃彬还是个孩子，奶声奶气地在这个地方叫着师父；那时候宪三才刚来到庆延社，是他们那一届传习社的尖子生；那时候的林佯还叫林殊然，满嘴子的话愣是没人听懂。那时候他们都不知道前方的路往何方，没想过会相遇，没想过会相惜，没想过会有今天。

几年前泰泰结婚的时候，正逢林佯刚准备要走。那时，没有人知道林掌柜盘算着什么，更没有人知道她即将要离开。宴席上，学安队里的那些孩子玩得很开心，毕竟他们都是互相扶持，并肩努力成了角的年轻人，可不知为何，他却从林佯的眼中，看到羡慕的同时，也看到了怯懦。“小林儿，以后你结婚，你也要叫上兄弟们这样给你祝贺吗？”

也许是当时喝了酒，也许是当时只顾着理解她前言不搭后语，他终究没有听懂她那句话。一直到之后他再看到《给你给我》这首歌的时候，才想起自己曾经听她说过这样的一句话，也是看了歌词之后才明白，早在那一个晚上，她心中已经住了那个少年。

周一的伍德园没有演出，故而显得比平常更冷清一些。离开了几年再回来的林佯没有了曾经的话语权，但是作为顾问，只要有人能叫上她来听议，她的意见依然举足轻重。

【待会儿你来的时候帮我去后台帮我把我的家伙拿过来，我刚过去给落下了】

只因为粗心大意的的潘安公子把他的家伙落在了后台，林佯才会走进剧场里。林佯进入剧场不喜欢用工作人员的渠道，相反的却对从观众席进入情有独钟，十年如一日。她喜欢坐在观众席，喜欢从观众席的角度去看台上的演员，喜欢成为台底下茫茫人海中的一份子。

“心心念念的施特罗布尔真的不负盛名，一番山川美景真令人心旷神怡

己亥年六月

佯”

地上捡起来的是一张旧明信片，翻过来是她在奥地利施特罗布尔看见了夏夫堡登的一众山小和凉风流水之后，写下的寄语。

这是她离开了庆延社之后去的第一个地方，是她入职之前就心心念念的地方，也是他们初识之时，她最常挂在嘴边的一个地方。所以施特罗布尔之旅，满满都是他们初识时的回忆，整段旅程她念着刚入职场，不懂人情世故的自己，把那句“不负先生赐名” 设置成手机屏保的自己。那时候她希望自己能真的做到彬字左膀，义字右臂；盼着能早一点实现肃彬说的：“等你能给我出主意的那天吧。”

再往前走又是一张明信片，是加拿大。满地的枫叶和成双成对的侣人在她视野中不断徘徊，才有了背面那句怨气满满的玩笑话：“这落叶浪漫的传说，一定是扫地的阿姨们为了偷懒胡乱编的。”肃彬收到明信片的时候笑了，想起了他们在北京柳絮飘零的季节，没见过此景的林佯眼里放着光的模样。她还说了：“瞧我这没见过世面的样子。”

她一步步往前向舞台的方向走去，沿路都是自己在过去的三年里去过的每一个地方，寄的每一张明信片。每一张明信片都有自己的故事，有属于他们俩的故事，就如这张空无一字，只写了寄信人的名字和寄信日期还有收信人地址的天津明信片。

肃彬是天津人，她回北京见他之前，去了天津，去了他长大的每一个地方，他上的小学，中学，还有他最爱去的公园。那里的爷爷奶奶对得起天津曲艺之乡的美名，傍晚时还打着快版说着书，也去了他长大的那屋里，探望了他的爷爷和奶奶。那些都是她错过他的时光。

灯光亮起来的时候，几张熟悉的脸庞出现在了眼前。是南再和张畔，是茅台和季樵，是吴易和郑镐，是宪三和揣紧了手的学安……，这一对对人里，她又仿佛看到了站在义父身边，聂老先生模糊的身影。

“你要不介意的话，我可以给你，所有的所有。”

眼前的这位翩翩少年，有些紧张，也有一点失措，就好像在她一张张捡起明信片的时候唱着《给你给我》的并不是他一样。

是施特罗布尔那时候想起他平平淡淡的守候和等待，是加拿大那时候想起了她初春和深秋时带着笑容的嘴角和眼眸，是天津那时候想起了他和她曾经也未经雕琢，天真和自由。

这一张张明信片到底只是为了说那句明明微不足道却启齿难言的：“要是你在我身边就好了。”

过去那些互相迁就，换来了今日的成熟；过去令人百转千回的喜乐还有忧愁，化成了渴望和温柔，牵起了手。

可不可以义无反顾的长长久久，会不会就这样，白了头。


End file.
